


Curiosity

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The Walking Dead [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl on the other hand was always paying closer attention to two people in particular, Aaron and Erick.</p><p>He had always thought they were such an adorable couple but for a while he had come up with some questions about the technicalities involved in a 2 man relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Rick and the group have settled in Alexandria pretty well and have been there for a good 4-6 months, everything was going great, it was amazing to be able to keep those they cared for safe and alive.

Michonne, Carol and Rosita and most of the squad have all found a few handy jobs around the place to keep busy and it’s doing them good, they have found some great friends other than those in the group.

Carl on the other hand was always paying closer attention to two people in particular, Aaron and Erick.

He had always thought they were such an adorable couple but for a while he had come up with some questions about the technicalities involved in a 2 man relationship.

Such as, marriage, babies, blah, blah, blah but one thing he thought about a lot was sex.

Carl had a few ideas on it but he couldn’t be sure on how they pleasure each other and such, yeah sure they can jerk each other and blowjobs but what else?

Carl was just gonna keep it all to himself like he had for the past couple of months but one day the words just slipped out of his mouth without him realising.

[Carl and Rick were sat on the couch in their “home” and they were just talking about random stuff until Rick brought up the subject of crushes and girls.

“So your eyes on anyone in town? Maybe En-eni-enid?” Rick said trying to remember Enid’s name.

“Yeah Enid but Nope, not really to be honest. Got other things to worry about I guess.” Carl replied as he put his legs up on the coffee table positioned in front of them.

“Oh really? Pretty Surprising if I say so myself.” Rick said with a small laugh at the end.

“Why’s that?” The younger grimes asked.

“Oh you know, you being a teenage boy and hanging out with Enid and the gang a lot I just thought something would’ve clicked.” Rick replied. 

“Oh, Okay..” Carl said.

“Yeahh” Rick dragged out.

“Hey dad, how does a 2 man relationship work sexually?” Carl said without even realising making his eyes go wide once he said it and his hand go to cover his mouth. Carl cleared his throat and added “I mean, Never mind” 

“Uh, oh shit. I didn’t give you the talk. Oh no, how do I do this.” Rick mumbled, making Carl laugh slightly.

“No never mind dad, it’s fine, all good. Yeah.” Carl decided to say.

“Nope Carl, gotta do it now or it will be awkward later on.” Rick states as he took a breath and sat facing his son adding, “So what’chya wanna know?”

At first Carl sat still, mouth closed saying nothing, until once again Rick spoke. “Come on, do it before I change my mind.”

Carl then gave a small nod and started to ask the questions.

“How do they have a family?”  
“How do they get married?”  
“What happened if their parents didn’t like it?”  
“Or friends, foes, people around them?”

Rick answered truthfully, such as “Adoption.”,  
“Go to a state where it’s legalised or don’t.”  
“Be sad about it or not give to shits.”

It wasn’t that hard until it got to the sex talk.

“How do they get more pleasure apart from Blowjobs and Hand jobs ” Carl asked but not before adding “Hey. Don’t blame me for that, I heard that from Daryl.” making them both laugh.

“Um… Well… You see…” Rick went on about how one man is a bottom, another a top. Carl was all understanding apart from ‘Rimming’.

“How do they find that pleasurable!?” Carl asked in a silly tone.

“Not to sure, some men do, some men don’t, simple as that.” His father replied.

“Well I know I probably wouldn’t” Carl said matter-of-factly. 

“Well I guess you’d never know.” Rick suggested.

“This may sound weird but I probably will never know, the boys here are weird and all have eyes for Enid so i’ll stick with not liking it.” Carl said, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment.

“If you’re curious then get closer with one of the boys and wa-laa” Rick replied.

“Daaaaaad.” Carl laughed.

“Or there could be some people willing to help, you just have to find out who.” Rick said suggestively.

“Wait… Are you suggesting…?” Carl nudged in question.

“Well…” Rick said.

“You’d do that?” Carl asked.

“I guess, I’ve had some experience. Don’t ask.” Rick stated.

“Well Um.. Okay then.” Carl replied. Before adding “May sound bad but, when?” 

“What’s the time now?” Rick asked. 

Carl looked down at his watch, “Um quarter to 6..”

“Go upstairs, I’ll check on Judith and be up there soon.” Rick said.]


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I- kiss me." Carl says, eyes locked with Rick's, cheeks slightly pink. Rick smiled and moved a hand to rest beside Carl's head to keep his balance and leaned in, attaching their lips.

_“What’s the time now?” Rick asked._

_Carl looked down at his watch, “Um quarter to 6..”_

_“Go upstairs, I’ll check on Judith and be up there soon.” Rick said._

* * *

 

Carl wasn't to sure on what to do, so he sat, waiting awkwardly on Rick's bed. Carl knew that this was probably wrong in the book of what is right and wrong but it surely couldn't matter anymore right? It's the apocalypse. Not like the real rules apply anymore. Even though he had never wanted to admit it to himself, he had always found his father very attractive, and always thought that he had been way more attached to Rick than his mother Lori.. Carl just couldn't wrap his mind around Rick willing to do this for him, does that mean that Rick had been willing to do something like this for a while? Many questions raced through Carl's mind and he didn't have time to consider any of them before Rick walked through the bedroom door and shut it, locking it straight after.

Carl bowed his head down, facing the floor. His face going red for a moment just thinking about what is going to happen soon. 

"Carl?" Rick says, causing Carl to look at him.

Carl hummed in response, hesitantly patting the spot next to him to guide Rick to sit next to him. Rick is quick to respond and take a seat next to his son.

"You sure you want to do this? If you're uncomfortable, just say the word and i'll leave." Rick states, looking Carl in the eye for any sign of fear or uncomfortableness. 

"I'm sure, are you?" Carl answers. Rick nods his head and smiles weakly. 

Carl once again goes quiet, wondering what to do next. Rick realises this, stands in front of Carl and experimentally puts a hand on his chest. He is sure to look at Carl and make sure that he is 100% sure about this again. Carl beats him to it though and nods knowingly, approving anything his father wanted to show him. 

Rick gently pushes Carl on to his back and crawls onto the bed below Carl, resting his hands on his son's hips and up his sides. A giggle escaped Carl's lips before he could stop himself and he was quick to slap a hand over his mouth. "Ticklish?" Rick teases, causing his son's face to flush red. "N-no."

"Sure you aren't." Rick answers, beginning to tickle up Carl's sides and was pleased to hear Carl start to laugh loudly.

"S-top, hahaha, stop!" Carl laughs, trying to catch his breath, a huge smile on his face. "Only for you." Rick states, by this point he was leaning over Carl, a knee resting between the younger Grimes legs, the other on the opposite side. 

"K.. m" is all Rick heard Carl say, it was so quiet that he had to question him. "What was that?" 

"I- kiss me." Carl says, eyes locked with Rick's, cheeks slightly pink. Rick smiled and moved a hand to rest beside Carl's head to keep his balance and leaned in, attaching their lips.

Carl was pretty inexperienced compared to Rick, seeing how he hasn't done this before but he was above average. This was the best feeling that they had both had. It was said wrong but felt right and that's all that mattered.

The kiss got less innocent by the second, Carl's arms wrapped around Rick's neck, pulling him closer, allowing Rick to deepen the kiss. Carl was starting to get needy, every so often raising his hips to receive any friction he could get. 

Rick was the same, meeting Carl's thrusts with gentle grinding. A small whimper escaped Carl's mouth which Rick took advantage of and licked Carl's bottom lip, the younger granting access. 

They kissed for what felt like seconds before having to pull away for air. Carl looked up at Rick, watching a smirk form on his beautiful lips. Before Carl could ask, Rick leant down and left a trail of kisses down Carl's neck, until he stopped at the spot just above his collar bone and sucked a small red mark into his son's skin.

A small moan was heard from Carl as Rick's hand went under his shirt and traveled down his torso to just above his jeans and Rick looked up and asked, "Ready?"

Carl had never been so eager for anything in his life. "Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will update when I can. Feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy :)


End file.
